A Dish Best Served Cold
by Secretwrittenword
Summary: Ten years of watching and waiting but Sam gets his closure.


18122019

_**A DISH BEST SERVED COLD...**_

Sam had ten years to research, ten years to wait, watch and remember. The research was the easy part. No spell was needed, no special weapon, no sharpened branch from some Grecian olive tree, dipped in the blood of a virgin. No, a simple bullet would be all it takes. The watching and waiting was just plain tedious. Sam wanted this over and done with because it was the remembering that was killing him.

'_We kill the monster, Sam. That's what we do._' Dean had chastised him when he'd failed to put down one such creature, a blast from the past,_ a friend_. Dean had snuck away in the dead of night and finished the job secretly. That hurt but not as much as Sams own actions tore at his very soul.

He remembered everything. He remembered the girl..._Deans child._..pleading for her life, _lying_. He remembered his brothers hesitation. He remembered the righteous indignation he felt as he pulled the trigger, ending Emma's life before she could trick his brother into letting her go because '_we kill the monster_'. Then he remembers the look of complete devastation that crossed his brothers face, for just one second but Sam saw it.

There was only one brief conversation about the incident. Sam justified his actions and Dean grunted something then shut down. Conversation over, everything crammed into a little box and buried in the deep dark recesses of Deans mind, never to be brought up again. So Sam waited.

He watched for the signs just in case they changed their patterns, but finally he saw it. Three strange deaths of successful males. Sam knew the tribe would be bigger but he also was aware he couldn't take Dean along. They had enough shit on their plate with finding out they were just Gods little playthings that he really didn't want to push Deans sanity further so he had planned on going alone, but then he got Eileen back.

During a long night filled with laughter and Margaritas he confided in Eileen his plan and she agreed to go along with him and when he spotted the tell tale signs they were hunting again he gave Dean a vague excuse that he was going away with Eileen for the weekend and left. Dean didn't question it, in fact, he was genuinely thrilled about his brothers blossoming romance and actively encouraged them to take all the time they needed.

So Sam and Eileen drove to New York and proceeded to pick the monsters off, one by one. Sam recognised their Queen, with whom he had had close, personal and bruising contact. He shot her through the back of the head in an alley. Luck was on their side when they were able to get the location of their tribe from documents she had on her. With very little care Sam stuffed her gas soaked corpse in a dumpster and tossed match in after her, walking away as soon as she was alight, never looking back.

Many were the legends of their strength and fighting abilities but these women soon discovered there is no warrior so great on this planet as a vengeful Samuel Winchester. It was a blood bath that Sam and Eileen should never have won but they did. Was God tapping away at his holy typewriter, guiding their hands? Who knows and Sam sure as hell didn't care as long as he took out every single one of these bitches. And they did. Saving a certain brunette for last.

She knelt before them, hands bound behind her, the bloodied bodies of her slain sisters around her and held her head high. She would not beg.

"You killed my child!" She spat.

"You destroyed my brother." Sam said raising his gun and pulling the trigger.

And after ten years, it was done.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A/N. So I really, really, really, really, ****_reeeeaaaally_**** hate the way the whole Amazon/Emma story line was just dropped and forgotten. Okay, Sam and Dean went back to destroy them after Sam killed Emma, but I really don't think that they would have just left it at that. This is a thorn that has grated in my side for years so this is just me giving me some closure. **

**I was going to add in about Sam having access to Rowena's spells and magic but a few minutes on Google showed that the Amazon warriors are just as vulnerable to man made weapons as anyone else. **

**Anyway I'm happy now (kinda) So Merry Christmas!**

18122019


End file.
